Disney's Animal Kingdom
"Welcome to a kingdom of animals... real, ancient and imagined: a kingdom ruled by lions, dinosaurs and dragons; a kingdom of balance, harmony and survival; a kingdom we enter to share in the wonder, gaze at the beauty, thrill at the drama, and learn." ''— Michael D. Eisner, April 22, 1998 '''Disney's Animal Kingdom' is a real life Disney theme park. It is the fourth and last Disney park to be built at Walt Disney World Resort in Lake Buena Vista, Florida. Animal Kingdom is themed and dedicated to animal conservation and natural environment, a philosophy once pioneered by Walt Disney himself. Disney's Animal Kingdom is accredited by the Association of Zoos and Aquariums and the World Association of Zoos and Aquariums. Park's history (Please look it up at Wikipedia and/or everywhere else before you add this) Areas Real Current * Oasis '- the park's main entrance * '''Discovery Island '- originally called Safari Village, it's located at the center of Animal Kingdom and it's also home to the park's icon Tree of Life. * 'Africa '-''' '''themed to a continent of the same name, guest can enter the fictional African village known as Harambe. * '''Rafiki's Planet Watch - The section located far away at the park and connected to Africa. Aimed at young guest and families, the section showcasing three attractions,' '''where they can learn the effort on how protect the animal in their natural habitats, going on the backstage tour around the Disney's Animal Kingdom's animal care facilities and pet animals such as goats, donkeys, and more. * '''Asia '- themed to a continent of the same name, and like the Africa section, it is also a fictioanal palce, but is called the kingdom of Anandapur (which means "Place of many delights" in Sanskrit and is named after the Kendujhar district'sAnandapur municipality in India.) * DinoLand USA '''- a section based on the public's general curiosity about dinosaurs, which built as a the fictitious Dino Institute, which surrounds the facilities known for the scientific facts about long-extinct animals. ** '''Chester and Hester's Dino-Rama - a dinosaur-themed carnival sub area. Former * Camp Minnie-Mickey - a section themed to a wildlife campsite, hosted by Mickey Mouse and his gang. The area was closed on January 5, 2014, to make for the upcoming Pandora–The World of Avatar. Canceled * Beastly Kingdom '''- a canceled themed area themed to mythical creatures. The idea was later replaced by Camp Minnie-Mickey. '''Future * Pandora–The World of Avatar '- an upcoming themed are based on James Cameron and 20th Century Fox's ''Avatar. '''Fanon * Zootopia '''- Based on Disney's 2016 animated film of the same name. Attractions '''Real Oasis *'The Oasis Exhibits' - an animal exhibit walkthrough featuring several animal habitats housing African spoonbills, babirusas, giant anteaters, hyacinth macaws,muntjacs, northern pintails, and wallabies. Discovery Island * Wilderness Explorers - TBA. Map info: 'Become a Wilderness Explorer by completing challenges and earning badges as you work your way around the park! * '''Tree of Life '- a 145-foot (44 m) sculpture of a tree, portray as an icon of the park, Inspired by the mythical tree of the same name and it showcasing 325 carvings of existing and extinct animal species on its trunk and surrounding roots. It also features a 3D theater ''It's Tough to be a Bug!'' Map info: '''TBA * 'It's Tough to be a Bug! '- a 3D show based on Disney-Pixar ''A Bugs Life. 'Map info: '''TBA * '''Discovery Island Trails '- a animal exhibit walkthrough housing black crowned cranes, cotton-top tamarins, collared brown lemurs, crested porcupines, Galápagos tortoises, lappet-faced vultures,Lesser flamingos, macaws, Oriental small-clawed otters, red kangaroos, ring-tailed lemurs, roseate spoonbills, saddle-billed storks, and white storks. 'Map info: '''TBA * '''Adventurers Outpost '- a meet and greet attraction featuring Mickey and Minnie Mouse. Africa * 'Festival of the Lion King '- a musical show featuring characters from The Lion King franchise. 'Map info: '''TBA * 'Kilimanjaro Safaris '- a safari ride showcasing the wide open spaces with animals of Africa. '''Map info: '''TBA * '''Pangani Forest Exploration Trail '- a animal exhibit/walkthrough attraction, located next to Kilimanjaro Safaris. 'Map info: '''TBA * '''Wildlife Express Train '- a train ride that takes guests from Africa to Rafiki's Planet Watch. 'Map info: '''TBA Rafiki's Planet Watch *'Habitat Habit '- an entrance walkway of Rafiki's Planet Watch featuring exhibit of cotton-top tamarins, and where guests can learn about the efforts to protect these endangered primates in their natural homes. Along the way, guests can also learn how to provide animal habitats in and around their own homes. *'Conservation Station - an indoor interactive area which showcasing the various conservation efforts supported by the Walt Disney Company. It also gives a behind-the-scenes glimpse into Disney's Animal Kingdom's animal care facilities, including a veterinary examination room complete with a two-way communications system so the veterinary staff can answer guest questions. *'Affection Section' - a petting zoo located outside of Conservation Station with goats, and other domesticated animals. Map info: TBA Asia *'Expedition Everest: Legend of the Forbidden Mountain' - a mountain and a rollercoaster based on the Mount Everest. Map info: TBA *'Maharajah Jungle Trek' - an animal exhibit walkthrough showcasing Asian animals like tigers, TBA Map info: TBA DinoLand USA *'The Boneyard' - An open air play space designed to look like a dinosaur dig site where kids can explore and have fun. Map info: TBA *'DINOSAUR' - a dinosaur-themed dark ride. *'Dino-Sue' - a replica of a Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton *'Finding Nemo: The Musical '- TBA Chester and Hester's Dino-Rama *'Fossil Fun Games' - the series of midway games *'Primeval Whirl' - a twin wild mouse coaster. Map info: TBA *'TriceraTop Spin' - a carousel. Map info: TBA Pandora – The World of Avatar * Avatar: Flight of Passage '- an E-ticket simulation ride. '''Opening date: '''May 27, 2017 * 'Na'vi River Journey '''- a boat ride. '''Opening date: '''May 27, 2017 '''Fanon * The Good Dinosaur - a dark ride based on 2015 Pixar film of the same name. Map info: 'Follow Arlo & Spot to a prehistoric adventure. * 'The Zootopia Tour Rail '- a monorail-alike dark ride based on ''Zootopia. 'Map info: '''Get a bird's-eye view of the city where animals come together in peace and harmony. * 'The Quest for Morro Bay - a dark ride based on the 2016 movie Finding Dory. Map info: Dive into an adventure following Dory and Marlin to reach the "jewel of Morro Bay". Restaurants and shops (Please look it up at Wikipedia and/or everywhere else before you add this) Characters TBA Operations (Please look it up at Wikipedia and/or everywhere else before you add this) Conservation efforts (Please look it up at Wikipedia and/or everywhere else before you add this) Controversy (Please look it up at Wikipedia and/or everywhere else before you add this) Incidents (Please look it up at Wikipedia and/or everywhere else before you add this) Attendance Competitors (#) Fanon parks * Flamingo Land * SeaWorld Entertainment ** Discovery Cove ** Aquatica chain ** SeaWorld chain ** Busch Gardens chain * Universal Parks & Resorts ** Universal Studios Philadelphia(#) ** TBA ** Universal Metazoa (amusement parks)(#) - a similar concept of Disney's Animal Kingdom and SeaWorld Entertainment animal parks *** Universal Metazoa(#) *** Universal Metazoa of Orlando(#) ** TBA * Paramount's Discovery Planet(#) (2002-2004) See also * Disney's Animal Kingdom/Park Characters Gallery * Disney's Animal Kingdom on Wikipedia Category:Theme Parks Category:Animal parks Category:Animal theme parks Category:Real Parks Category:Non-Fanon Category:Zoo